CANCELED Thomas and Friends: Magic, Aliens, and Everything In Between!
by TailsTheDankEngine
Summary: When a recently discovered wierd animal escapes its cage strange things start getting reported across the island. On top of all this, important visitors are coming to the island for a purpose that only Sir Topham Hat knows. Can the engines keep everything together, or will they need a little help from some new friends? (This story is subject to huge changes as I write it.)
1. Part 1: Wierd Things and Strange Brings

Season 1, Part 1: Wierd Things and Strange Brings

It was a gloomy and windy day on the Island of Sodor, but the engines didn't mind, for the excitement of Halloween kept their boilers and oil tanks warm. This Halloween was like no other Halloween, because this was the day they'd be celebrating the arrival of some rather unique visitors. All the engines knew about the visitors was that they were coming early and that they were considered heroes back at their home, so Sir Topham Hat ordered a new engine to help with all the work that needed to be done. All the newcomers had without a doubt riled up all the engines with curiosity.

Thomas and Percy were no different. They were waiting at the docks to greet the newcomer. "Oh boy! I can see the ship! Do you think he'll be like us, Thomas?!" Percy piped Thomas excitedly. "I don't know! That's the fun part! I bet he'll be the coolest engine!" Thomas exclaimed. All the chatter down below started to make Cranky annoyed. He complained "Can you two hush up for 5 seconds?! If I had ears you two alone would've talked them off by now!" "Sorry, Cranky!" Thomas shouted. "Thomas! There he is!" Percy peeped to his best friend.

When the ship finally docked with its back at the end of the tracks, the door to the back opened slowly like the drawbridge to a castle. The inside of the ship was very dark, but the sunlight allowed everyone to see the engine's massive outline. He looked bigger than Gordon! Dock workers rushed to guide the Hulk of an engine to the tracks on land. He slowly emerged from the cave of a boat. The first thing that Percy and Thomas saw was his face. He had a dirty and grumpy face. The fact that he was scowling and had his right eye shut intimidate the two a bit. The rest of him slithered out of the darkness. He was truly a massive engine. Thomas and Percy had no doubt in their minds that he was at least 10 times Gordon's size, even though in actuality he was the same engine model as Sam, an American engine who visited once or twice before. When he approached them the first thing he did was let out a long grunt and a big weesh of steam.

Thomas introduced himself "Uh... Hello. My-my name's Thomas. What's your name?" The engine let out a long grunt again. He scowled even further. His only eye darted away from them as if it was trying to flee from there. Percy said to the engine "Hey, that's a little rude, don't you think Mr...?" He looked at his nameplate. It was a metal plate with the word "Pancake" sloppily spray painted on it. Percy snickered "Wait, so your name is-" Pancake grunted loudly at him. His eye darted to him. Just then a man in a strange uniform came over to them. "This is Pancake." The main in the uniform explained. "He was rescued from some very mean people. They seem to have removed his eye and his tongue, so he cannot speak. He used to..."

"Oh, that's very mean! What else did they do?" Thomas asked. "Let's not talk about what this poor engine was forced to suffer through. This is the start of his new life with me helping him. Is that right, Pancake? Pancake?" Pancake wasn't listening to him. He had devious smile pared with a look of sinister joy on his face. He snickered and grunted to himself as he imagined himself in his own twisted wonderland. The man in the uniform apologized "I'm sorry. He has those sometimes. I believe it's a sort of PTSD. I'll be looking after him in a way and ensuring that he is doing well in his rehabilitation. If you need help with anything about him just give me a call. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Wiggins. One of the world's very first engine therapists! Now, let's give Pancake a quick visit to the Steam Works! Lord knows how much repair he needs." As they started up Percy asked "Thomas? What's pee tee es dee?" Thomas replied "I think it's one of those words that's actually has a bunch of words in it. I think it means... hmm... Past Tension Side effect Determination?" Neither of them knew what that exactly meant.

All the engines departed and went on their way. Thomas and Percy were talking to Pancake about all the sights and such, but he thought it more entertaining to ram them a little too roughly from behind. When they made it to the Steam Works Pancake rammed Percy a little too hard and nearly knocked him off the track. Percy yelped in pain, but Pancake laughed anyways. No one else thought it that funny. Victor asked "Thomas? Who's this rude new engine?" Thomas replied "His name is Pancake. He came from bad people. They cut out his eye and tongue and did a lot of other mean stuff to him." Victor looked disgusted, but tried to keep a smile. He snickered awkwardly "Oh, did they now? There's nothing I can do about that, my friend. If it's a check up you want for him, then you've come to the right place, my friend."

Thomas and Percy left Pancake there, but, since Dr. Wiggins had no ride and couldn't stay there, Percy had to take him to his apartment. This left Thomas to do his own thing. Thomas remembered that a statue was found at Godred's castle, and they were doing a placing ceremony. He rushed to the castle where he was just in time to see it get placed on a big stone pedestal. The statue was of a giant bat with the head of a wolf and tail and feet of a cat. The bronze statue stared menacingly at everyone with its emerald eyes and vicious pose. Thomas was amazed at all the detail that was put into it. It looked almost like a real animal.

"Wow!" Thomas said. "That's a cool statue! What's it of?" "We don't know." Steven said with a puzzled look on his face. "Nobody has been able to figure it out. We don't even know when it was made. From what I heard none of the old scrolls mention a statue. Especially one like this. You wanna know what they did find?"

"What did they find, Steven?" Thomas asked excitedly. Steven licked his lips as he began his tale. "They found a tale of an ancient creature that looked quite like this statue. It terrorized all the citizens and even the residents of this very castle. No one could do anything to it because it possesed the powers of the night and used them to basically be the king of all of Sodor. That was until Godred, who was then a mere knight, was able to seal it away somewhere. The last of the story has been lost to time, but they speculate it ended with Godred becoming the king."

After Thomas heard that he felt his breath was carried away with his steam. "Do you really think the story may be true?" Thomas asked him. "I'll leave that for you to decide." The old engine replied. Thomas gazed back at the statue. He thought that one of the eyes was glowing, but he brushed it off as sunlight. Thomas said farewell to Steven and left to see if Percy was available. He really wanted to tell Percy of the story Steven told him.

Shortly after Thomas left, Millie chuffed up to Steven and asked "Do you really think that story is true?" "No! Of course not! Oh, but I remember when I was his age. I believed all the poppy cock anyone would tell me. Those were the good ole days." Millie stared at the statue. The giant teeth made her feel on edge. It looked like it would eat her if she got close. She carried on with her jobs while trying to avoid eye contact with it.

Meanwhile on the other side of the island two visiting engines were delivering an unusual animal to the Sodor zoo. These two engines were Flower, a 4 6 2 "Royal Blue" model engine who was yellow and had a flower print across her boiler, and Susie, a tank engine who was similar to Percy, but she had a name plate and was purple. Susie acted as Flower's guide since Flower was completely blind. Susie explained to her sightless friend "Alright, Flower. You're doing a good job. We're taking a left down this next siding, then we'll be almost there." "Oh good," Flower uttered in a quiet voice. "I really don't like these long roads. I get so nervous when I go even a few wheel turns out of my usual route." Susie said calmly "Yeah. Yeah. I know. You say that all the time when we do these jobs. You and I both know that with me by your side you'll never get lost. Oh! We're here!" Flower stopped just in time so that the cart in front of the platform.

A lot of people came to inspect the animal that Flower delivered. They were amazed to say the least that such an odd creature existed. "It has the talons of an eagle!" one said. "It has the posterior of a bovine," said another. All the whispers stopped when the head honcho of the experts came to examine. "Hmm," she pondered. "Let me examine it! I was the one who ordered it here! This is the most extraordinary creature that I have ever seen! I must have a closer look!" After she exclaimed that the creature stirred. It flicked its tail, twitched its legs, then finally removed its arms from its face. The thing stretched and yawned like a cat before putting itself in a sitting position like how a dog would. It stared at the head researched with a look of both curiosity and patience. Everyone who could see it was even more surprised than before because now the could see it had a humanoid face and horns like a ram's. All it did was stare with its green and purple swirled eyes. "Is it..." an expert gulped "an alien?" Murmurs arose from the crowd. The head researcher shouted to the crowd "No! This is no alien! Everyone knows that they don't exist. This is simply-" "A freak of nature?" uttered a voice from behind her. She quickly turned around to face the voice. The creature spoke again "Am I a... fluke? A mistake from the animal kingdom?" She snickered. "Oh, I am so much more than that. I am more than you... mortals... can comprehend." She giggled sinisterly. This made the researcher lose it, but not in an angry way. More so in a way that made her go crazy for a moment. She attempted to gatherher composer as she ordered some workmen to take the cage off the rails. The cage was taken just outside the vet's office where it would stay until the research they had planned was done.


	2. Part 2: Into the Woods

The day the creature came the zoo was bustling with visitors. A family of 3 was particularly excited since they had just recently moved to the island. Their boy wanted to see all the animals in the zoo. One cage in particular caught his eyes. It was cage on wheels covered by a big tarp. When his parents finally let him wander on his own a little bit he snuck his way to the cage. From what he could see it looked like an old circus cart. His curiousity getting the better of him, he parted the tarp to try and get a peek at the animal inside it.

It was too dark to see anything on the inside thanks to the tarp. All he could see was a lump in the center of the cart. Suddenly the shape slink from its sanctum and revealed itself into the light. The sudden speed of the shape took the boy off guard and make him fall backward onto the ground.

While he was getting up, he saw a pair of eagle like claws part the tarp and clutch the rusted bars of the cage. A pair of eyes, one purple and the other green, stared at him. When he saw the entire body of the figure he started to run away when the creature cooed in a creamy soft voice "No. Please don't leave. I'm lonely. Are you lonely?" The boy turned around slowly to face it. "Y-yeah. Kinda." he said sheepishly. "Well, you don't have to be for a little while. Please stay a while?" The hybrid of an animal's soothing voice calmed him down a little, but he still felt uneasy about the predicament. "I..," the boy thought of an excuse to get out of there. "My p-parents are going to be looking for me, soo guby!" The kid started a sprint out of there, but the thing yelled "No!" then calmly said "I've been so lonely. I just want someone to talk to. Only for a minute. I promise!"

The boy hesitated for a moment, but decided to buy into her promise. "Why are you locked up?" he asked. The "animal" said sorrowfully "The people in the white coats locked me in here because they thought I was being bad. I'm actually a good fairy!" The boy asked "Fairy? Y-You mean-?"

The sound of the boy's mother shouting "Daniel! Time to go home!" cut him off mid sentence. "I have to go!" said Daniel. Before he could go the creature stopped him by exclaiming "Hey, wait!" Daniel stopped. The creature reached to something next to her, then produced a gold crown and gave it to Daniel. "Here. Take this. Its a thank you present for giving me company." Daniel, impressed with the gift, thanked her and said farewell before dashing to his mother and father. "Welcome back, Malzorog," the monster said to no one in particular.

On the train ride home Daniel admired his gift from the "good fairy". When his mother asked where he got it from all Daniel said was "A friend." His mother and father were both glad he made a new friend, but little did they know his new "friend" was the last person that anyone should see as a friend.

That night a zookeeper was feeding all the animals. The last one he had to feed was the new one that would only be there for a week or two. He carried the bucket of hay to her cart. As he was about to just toss it in like he did the other animals the animal spoke to him. "You don't expect me to eat it off the floor, do you?" The minimum wage man jumped out of his skin when he heard her talk for the first time. "Wow. So you're the dooder who my friends were talkin' all day about?" She sarcastically replied "No. It's the tiger just over there. Of course it's me they're talking about! Why don't you just put the bucket in my cage? That way the stuff won't get dirty." The man scratched the back of his acne coated neck. "I dunno. I'm not supposed to do that with-" She interupted him "The other animals?" She snickered and pointed to herself "Am I anything like them?" She gestured to the rest of the zoo's animals. "I guess not. I'll put the bucket in there as long as you promise not to get out or hurt me." "I promise," she lied through her yellowing, jagged teeth. He unlocked the cage. All that happened next occured in the blink of an eye. First he heard the bucket get kicked out of his hand, then he felt a prick of pressure across his chest, then the next minute he knew she was gone and he was falling over, unable to breath. He felt his chest and saw blood when he lifted it back up for him to see. When he looked at his chest he saw a giant splotch of blood and three long scratches across his chest. All he could muster was "That... that was... n't... coo..." before passing out.

The creature that scratched him left him and ran off into the nearby woods. She set off an alarm, but fled faster than anyone could come to get her. The alarm alerted the authoritites, who sent the poor zookeeper to the hospital. They couldn't find the creature because she was already deep in the woods.

She ran until she found a clearing. She smelled the air and relished in the scent of it. " Mmm," she moaned "So much power in the air! All for me! Me! Anastasia Resputia! I'm top of the woods now, baby!" She pranced about in joy until she heard a whistle blow. "It's one of those... things," she whispered. She ran on all fours to the noise.

James hummed a happy tune to himself. It's a good thing that Thomas broke down in the middle of his branch line. Now I can take Annie and Clarabele in his place. he thought to himself. He blew his whistle twice to let the passengers know he was about to go and left soon after all the passengers got off. A little ways into his journey Clarabele exclaimed "Annie? Did you hear that noise?" "No, Clarabele. It was probably just the wind." Annie jabbed. "There it is again!" Clarabele urged. "It is wind, Annie! I definitely heard something!" Annie snapped "There's nothing there, Clarabele! I didn't hear anything!" The two started to bicker about the noise, but James had enough. He groaned "Would you two stop aruging! There is no-" James heard it. The noise. It sounded like a tiger was leaping through the air and scraping the trees. "Told you there was a noise," Clarabele whispered to Annie.

They didn't hear another noise for a while. The next noise they heard was something slam on James' smokebox. James screamed in pain as he felt whatever slammed on his smoke box chomp down on his forehead. His driver threw on the brakes at the sound of his scream. James stopped screaming since the sudden force made it fly off and hit the tracks in front of him. His driver and fireman immediately recognized it as the creature that came to the zoo that day. She got up, seemingly unfazed by the impact. Her cow-like legs and eagle claws scared James. She seemed to be doing some sort of dance that covered her feet and hands in black rocks, but no one but she knew what she was doing. His driver and fireman were too scared to find out. They wanted to get James out of there, but all of a sudden a massive wind blew them into the nearby shrubbery.

Her arms pointed at James and a small stream of dark energy spilled out of her wrists. The dark energy slowly crept its way into James' bite mark. Annie was forced to watch James' tender turn black. Clarabele tried to ask what was going on, but the wind made her unhearable. Meanwhile at the front Anastasia shouted "Just submit already you weak fool! I'm making you powerful!" Neither Annie nor Clarabele heard James say anything. Eventually Anastasia got James to "submit" and enveloped him in a ball of darkness.

When the ball disappeared and the wind stopped what remained wasn't James. At least, what came out looked nothing like him. It was a giant beast that looked like a wolf of some kind with six legs, a giant tail, and one eye completely purple and the other green like Anastasia's. "Beautiful," Anastasia gushed. The monster wolf walked up to Anastasia and said in a voice that sounded like both a demon and James spoke at the same time "Master." It bowed and let Anastasia climb on its head. It then ran off into the woods, disappearing into the night.

Annie was left in shock. Her mouth practically hit the track. Clarabele pestered her about what was going on, bit Annie had no words. Neither did James' former driver and fireman.


	3. Part 3: Tooth or Dare

The next morning news reporters swarmed like ants. All the major news stations were reporting about all the wierd things that happened last night. First it was the escape of the animal and the injury of the zookeeper, then it was the report of an engine turning into a wolf before the eyes of its fireman, driver, and one of its coaches, and to top it all off animals were going crazy and running out of the woods and into towns and their streets and back yards. To add even more to the chaos, all the news reporters needed transport and interviews. This meant the engines were even more busy than they already were! Sir Topham Hat felt like he was about to lose his head from all the work he had to do. He was so busy that he missed the report of James being late for work.

Sir Topham Hat gasped "Whew. Oh, dear. What is going on? Has the world gone mad? I hope it won't be this bad when they come." "When who comes?" asked his grand son. Sir Topham Hat yelped. He hesitated to answer"Uh... Very important people. How long were you standing there?" His grandchild gave an indirect answer "I was wondering when we would go to the park?" Sir Topham Hat had completelty forgotten about the park! He had been far too busy to remember. His phone rang for the umpteenth time. "I'm sorry," he quickly apoligized to his grandchild "Far too busy! Maybe later." As his grandfather buried himself again in his work he depressedly walked back to the living room to watch an intimidating storm brew with his sister.

As Percy was shunting trucks in the yard, he saw the grey clouds were getting greyer. He glanced at the line of cars James was supposed to collect half an hour ago. Percy said to himself "Where could James be? He should've been here a while ago. Maybe I should-" As he backed up he hit something that made a heavy grunt, which frightened the small green engine. He calmed down when he realized it was just Pancake. "Hey, Pancake?" Percy piped. "Could you help me find James?" Pancake let out another grunt, then pushed Percy forward a little. Percy was glad Pancake (probably) wanted to help "You will? Thank you! You aren't such a bad guy, Pan!" Pancake made a small yet agressive snort at the nickname. "Ok, you don't like nicknames." Percy quickly yiped.

They searched everywhere from Tidmouth sheds to the Docks, but found no sign of him. When they wet to search the Steam Works reporters filled the floor and crowded around Victor and Thomas. Cameras flashed and shoes squeaked. All the noise started to make Pancake incredibly antsy.

Percy could barely hear Victor's frustrated shouts over all the noise. All he could make out was "No, that's... He didn't!... I don't... ime! I ne...!" Percy asked a camera woman what was going on. "Oh, lil' dude you shoulda seen it! First, there was this gargantuan black thing. It, like, flew through the window and did this sick melty thing on that craney dude and then he went berserker and attacked everything. And then, oh man you're not gonna believe this, but he then grew a pair of the most metal wings and stuff and flew out the other window! It was awesome, dude! Not for the craney dude, though. He was makin' these demonic noises and he started bubbling and lookin' gross n' stuff! It was pretty cool."

"Wait, what?!" Percy shouted. The camera lady continued "I got the whole thing on my camera. I'd show you, but I gotta go unless I wanna get another pay cut from my boss again." With that she left. Percy could hardly believe what he just heard, but the two massive holes in the ceiling windows made her claim hard to disprove. A few moments later the Works manager claimed to call the police and all the reporters fled in the blink of an eye. The scene grew so quiet that Percy could hear someone's keys dropping somewhere. He chuffed to Victor and asked what happened really. The grief in Victor's eyes was hard to not notice when Percy asked.

"Well, my friend, no words can rationally describe what I saw. This is easily is the craziest thing I have seen in all my life." Victor repeated what the camera woman from earlier said, but in a way Percy could understand easier. As Percy tried to wrap his boiler about all this insanity Pancake grunted behind him and made Percy jump up. "Pancake, don't do that!" Percy complained. Pancake made a quick grunt and darted his eye to the window on their right. Victor said "I think your new friend is trying to tell us something, Percy." Percy used the turn table to face the mute engine. "What is it, Pancake?" he asked. Pancake made another grunt and continued to point his only pupil to the window and back to him. Percy finally got the message and faced the window. There he spotted some strange black liquid on the edges of the hole. Some of which a bird was eating.

"What's that stuff on the window? he asked. Victor replied "It looks like diesel fuel or brake fluid, but something doesn't seem right about it." Percy asked "What could that be?" No one had any idea. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" Thomas asked from above. Victor, remembering that Thomas was still broken, ushered Percy out of the Steam Works. Percy apologized to Victor about Kevin's predicament, wished Thomas would get fixed soon, and continued on his mission along with Pancake.

With no luck finding James Percy took the load himself and left Pancake to take care of the trucks. Pancake casually puffed down the isles of troublesome trucks. All the trucks chattered and rumored as they usually did. Pancake didn't like them talking so much, so he readied a powerful shunt. As he was about to ram a line of them to America a voice next to him said "Hello!" He had no idea where it came from, so he got a little startled and stopped mid biff. A small yellow box of an engine emerged from the tracks to his right.

"Are you the new guy? My name's Philip!" piped Phillip. Pancake's face returned to his usual scowl as he made a deep growl. Phillip apologized "Oh, sorry. Forgot you can't talk. I need to take a load of cars to the docks. Five should be fine, please!" Pancake groaned, but reluctantly got started. When he was readying the second truck a giant bolt of yellow dashed past him and attached itself to Phillip. It looked like a mobile crane with giant bat wings and a tail. It chomped down on Phillip like he was a sandwich and refused to let go. Phillip squealed in pain as he tried to get it off. Meanwhile, the scene made Pancake flash back to one time in the ring.

The other engine had giant claw on top of him and used it to demolish a neary car. Pancake immediately rammed into him. His flat buffers made his face easily chompable when he flipped him on to the top of his own.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Pancake lunged at the monster and chomped on its wing. It screeched as he dragged it down the track. Its helpless body hit truck after truck before it used its tail to free its wing from Pancake's mouth. The creature that resembled a road crane stared into Pancake's eye, and his eye into its eyes. He saw a faint sign of life in its green and purple eyes. The monster flew up into the air, hissed, then prepaired a lunge. Just then Percy returned from his trip. He exclaimed "Ok, Pancake I'm ba- CINDERS AND ASHES! WHAT IS THAT?!" The creature heeded no mind at Percy's shout as he lunged for Pancake's smokebox. Pancake moved too fast too soon for it to bite him. It face planted onto the tracks. Pancake quickly dashed and crushed its crane under him. It screeched a deafening scream. Percy was finally able to see it up close and saw what it really was. "Pancake! Let go of him!" he shouted. Pancake obeyed and with that the creature flew away from the scene. All went quiet. Not a single peep from anyone.

Percy noticed that Phillip was horrified. Percy attempted to ask what was wrong, but Phillip didn't answer. He just kept gasping like a fish out of water. Percy noticed the two bite holes on his roof. He attempted to comfort the poor diesel engine. It only helped a little. His help at least calmed his breathing down. Pancake grunted meanly at Percy and gave him a nasty glare. Percy ignored him.

For the rest of the day Phillip wasn't quite the same. His eyes always darted from side to side. Every little sound terrified him. He could swear he was hearing things everyone else couldn't. What terrified him the most was that he felt he was different somehow, but couldn't explain how.Even though his roof was easy enough to repair within the day, he still was scarred from the whole ordeal.

That night he went to his shed with Edward. A few hours had passed, but Phillip couldn't manage to get a wink of sleep let alone forty. "Edward!" he whispered. Edward yawned "What now, Phillip?" "I can't sleep." peeped the nervous diesel. Edward yawned again "Trauma does that. Especially to young engines like you. Just close your eyes and try." Phillip whined quietly "I tried that, but it didn't work. It feels like its the middle of the day for me." Edward got an idea to get him tired. "Just drive around a bit. Maybe that will work." Edward tiredly suggested.

Phillip did just that, bit it didn't help much. All it did, wierdly enough, was make his mouth feel sore. He brushed it off as nothing and continued to drive around. He did get tired after a while and went to sleep in the shed.


	4. Part 4: Mommy's Little Monsters

Anastasia awoke to the moon's light on her skin. She stretched and yawned in her usual feline way. She smelled the air and relished in the scent of chaotic energy. She leaped out of the barn that she slept in and ran along the nearby tracks. Hearing an engine nearby, she lept under the cover of a nearby bush. The wind the engine made as it flew by filled her nostrils with chaotic energy.

She continued to run in the forest until she found her ride. The red engine she claimed the night before laid on his side in the middle of a clearing. She pinched his nose and said to him in a playful manner "Rise and shine, little doggy. Time to go for a walk." The engine woke up. He screamed. "It wasn't a dream!" Anastasia giggled. "Of course it wasn't, silly puppy. Now come on! Come up!" She whistled and patted her curved knees.

James first felt confused, then angry. His anger grew bigger than Henry's tall pine tree. James soon lost his senses to the anger as he shouted in a thundering voice. He turned black, then turned into a black ball, then returned to the beastial wolf form he took on the night before. The wolf that was once James bowed its head before Anastasia and let her mount him.

The two roamed the forest together until they found a vampire road crane perched on an old wooden shed. It hissed as it awaited for something to come out, but stopped when Anastasia whistled for it. When she clicked her tounge it flew to at eye level in front of her. She dismounted her red wolf companion in favor of the bat crane. The wolf whined and said "Master." She patted her "pet" on the snout and assured him that he was her favorite still. He grinned and wagged his massive tail. She commanded him to cause chaos throughout the forest and he obeyed. She commamded her vampiric slave to fly to the ocean.

Meanwhile, at the docks, Henry was awaiting Cranky to finish loading the Flying Kipper. Everything was normal until a streak of yellow flashed from the sky and dropped a humanoid monster with cow legs, utter, and a tail onto Henry. The thing was immediately recognized as the monster that escaped from the zoo. It attacked Henry with its razor sharp claws, but stopped when Salty rammed Henry to try to get it off. "Attack! Attack, you fool!" it shouted to the sky. The thing that dropped down from before tried to dive bomb, but Cranky managed to whack it unconscious with his crane hook. The thing fell to the ground and dragged a good few yards. It landed right before the tracks ended. "Do I have do everything by myself?!" it yelled as it clawed its way to Henry's cab farther.

Salty apologized to Henry as he rammed him again. This time she fell, but she quickly got up on all fours and bolted for the driver's compartment. She threw the fireman and driver out of Henry, her claws giving them major wounds. They passed out not even a few moments later. She clutched the pipes that were visible from the inside. She shouted some tome in a foreign language and made the nearby weather go ballistic. Heavy rain poured from the sky and thunder rumbled the air. The storm woke up Carly, but she was too late to do anything. As Henry turned black Carly shouted "What's happening to Henry?" Cranky didn't answer. A black orb enveloped Henry. When the orb disappeared along with the storm it appeared that a gargantuan green eel was in Henry's place, but it darted too fast into the water for anyone to get a good look at it. Carly watched it swim into the water, but only was able to see the top slither further down into the darkness.

"What just happened?" asked Cranky. "I... I haven't a clue," replied Salty. They looked into the water and saw the corpse of the cow/human creature emerge a minute later face down. Cranky carefully carried it out of the water and placed it beside him. The next morning the docks was flooded with people. News reporters, docters, vets, and even Sir Topham Hat was somewhere in the crowd as well as Victor.

A recently repaired Thomas and Percy went to the docks to see what was happening only to be greeted by the back ends of a line of cars and a flatbed carrying the transformed Kevin. He had wrapped himself up with his new wings and tail making it impossible to see the rest of him. Just looking at him made Thomas and Percy uncomfortable. To make things more awkward, it was Victor who was carrying him. Thomas used a nearby siding to get next to Victor.

"I'm sorry about Kevin," Thomas said apologetically to Victor. Victor didn't quite hear Thomas' apology. He exclaimed "I'm sorry, my friend. You're going to have to speak up." Thomas shouted "I said 'I'm sorry about Kevin,'!" Victor apologized for not hearing the first time, and Thomas apologized for his tone. Victor yelled "We must talk somewhere else, my friend! This place is too crowded and loud!" "Tell me about it!" Percy yelled as an engine parked behind him to allow a news team to get out.

As the three manuvered out of the labyrinth of trains and cars Sir Topham was having a break down over the whole event. The wierd things on top of everyone coming and the important guests was enough stress to make anyone go mad. In his head millions of thoughts raced around like toy cars on a wood floor. As the Fat Controller tried to compose himself he derangedly spoke to himself after third interview he did that day. "D'oh! I have to really work my engines now! I'm going to need more help than ever from the mainland. Then that would mean more more money that I may or may not have! What am I to do? Wait! I know!" He raced to his car to tell his family of the idea he came up with.

"A fundraiser and a curfew?" asked Lady Hat. "Yes!" exclaimed her husband. "With all the engines doing so much work and me needing more work from the mainland I decided to throw all my eggs into a basket and throw this fun fundraiser to get help from the mainland so that I can get everything ready for the visitors." Lady Hat's only response was "Well... let's hope that this idea of yours works."

At the Steam Works Thomas, Percy, and Victor all gathered to talk about Kevin's predicament. Thomas and Percy stared in awe at the creature Kevin became. He was still wrapped up like a big chaotic burrito.

Thomas started the conversation. "So...Victor. Kevin is... uh... well... well at least!... hmmm..." Victor replied "I know. I see that. He-oh! What am I going to do with him?" "Think you can fix him?" asked Percy. Victor only said "This is the kind of broken that I can't fix."

Suddenly, Kevin's wings opened slightly. They closed back up again as quickly as they opened. Victor asked his friend "Kevin?" Although the wings blocked out most of the sound, they could hear a voice say "Go away..." The rest of what he said was inaudible. Victor asked again "Kevin?" This time Kevin opened his wings a little again so that they could hear. He muttered sorrowfully "Go away. I don't want you guys to see me like this." Victor looked at Kevin with a sad yet sweet smile. "Look, Kevin," he said sympathetically "no matter what you look like you will always be my friend. I promise to fix you not because not only is it my job, but also because you are my best friend."

All the engines could hear Kevin crying from under his wings. Kevin opened his wings up all the way before folding them up on his sides. Kevin used his tail to wipe away his tears. Other than the dark yellow fur on his body, the bushier eye brows, and the other obvious things like the wings, tail, and two fangs that were so big that they protruded from his mouth, he still looked like Kevin.

"Thank you, boss! I'll try to keep myself under control, but ever since I became... this... I've had this urge to drink diesel fuel with my mouth." Percy remembered "Yeah. I saw you bite Phillip yesterday." Kevin exclaimed "Wait? I bit Phillip?! I didn't mean to! I-I had no control. When that black ball hit me I... blacked out. The first thing I remember after that black thing hit me was being on the docks looking like... this." Percy asked "Wait. You don't remember Pancake running over your crane arm, do you?" Kevin replied with another question "He ran my arm over? It looks fine now. I never would've guessed." Thomas told Percy "You need to tell me all about what happened yesterday. I missed a fight between Pancake and Kevin? And you never told me?" Percy giggled. "Didn't remember to tell you." Kevin heard reporters' vans coming to the Steam Works, so he ushured the two out of there before they came. On the way to their jobs Thomas thought he saw a giant green sea snake in the ocean, but brushed it off as himself as seeing things.


	5. Part 5: Flee

Later that afternoon the head researcher in charge of Anastasia was performing tests on her DNA. As she was cleaning up the station for the day she heard a noise from the cage that they kept the corpse in. She turned around to see that it had vanished. She then heard the sound of the door opening, then closing really quickly. She rushed to the door to be greeted by Anastasia's blood chilling smile.

"No...This is impossible! You... you drowned at the docks!" cried the researcher. The creature clicked her tongue, then asked "Do you really think a little water can stop me?" She snickered. The researcher continued to try to open the door, but Anastasia was far stronger than her malnurished appearence let on. Anastasia kept an iron grip on the handle and continued to smile. "I find it so... amusing to watch you mortals squirm under my power. Its like watching an ant squirm under my thumb. It's that feeling of power that..."

While Anastasia kept monologing the researcher pulled the alarm. The warning siren blared and red light drenched the halls. She called security and shouted on the phone "The animal has escaped! I repeat! The animal has escaped!" As footstepsechoed the halls Anastasia fled down the hall faster than the guards could get to her.

She made many sharp turns down the hallways. It felt like the building would never end. After making a couple more turns she found a dark hallway. She crept down it and used her talons to open a closet. It had a a bunch of thick vests and armor in it. She snatched one of the sets, used her magic to disguise as a human, and quickly put it on.

After putting on the illusion of looking for "the animal" another guard found her. "Where is your security tag and rifle?" he asked strictly. "I found the thing, but it attacked me! It ran off with my tag and gun!" she lied. The guard believed her and shouted into his radio "The creature is somewhere in the building with a rifle and security tag! I repeat! The creature is somewhere in the building with a rifle and security tag!" He then barked at her "Don't just stand there! Go get another gun and find it!" She said "Yes, sir!" and rushed to appear to follow orders. When she knew she was a good distance away she snickered to herself. Her plan was working.

After a few hours the alarm was disabled and Anastasia was assumed to have escaped. The guards for the night shift replaced the day shift ones. The night shift guards searched restlessly for her. All the while being oblivious to the fact that she left with all the other day shift guards to roam the forests again.

Later that night Anastasia roamed the forests to find her minions of chaos. She whistled for her her favorite, and he quickly emerged from the shadows. She leapt on his back and exclaimed "To a beach! Now! I need to check on our new recruit." The James/wolf did exactly that as fast as he could.

At the beach a long, green basilisk lay beached on the sand. "Perfect," Anastasia spat under her breath. The James/wolf skidded on the sand and stopped just in front of the basilisk, kicking up sand in his wake. Anastasia crawled oved to it and touched the top of its snout. It awoke and immediately tossed her across the beach. It loomed over the beach as high as it could. Anastasia quickly got up. "You're mine now! I control you!" The basilisk roared at her. It showed all of its sword-like teeth. "Oh, drat." she muttered. "If forgot the most important thing. Well, I died before I could, so can't blame an abomination for trying." The James/wolf approached her "You could try to do it now while he's here," he consoled. Anastasia rejected the idea "No, no. I can only draw so much power. I need to save it for...other things. Besides, he'll cause enough chaos in this state anyway. Come, let's go make some malicious malice." She snickered and climbed atop James' head and they rode together into the night.

After what felt like minutes of running they came across an emerald green tender engine. She was letting passengers off of her coaches and seemed visibly sleepy. James/wolf, upon seeing her, started to remember when he was normal. Anastasia "fixed" that up by scratching his chin and whispering "You ok, puppy?" The wolf part of James assumed control again.

Anastasia cupped her claws together and made a little whisp that looked like a little kitten. She held it in one hand as he played with and coddled it. She then set it down and whispered soothingly "Now go on and play with her. Don't be afraid to make a mess." The little whispy cat stumbled its way over to Emily and leaped on she and Wolf James ran down the tracks before running down a tunnel followed by a forest. Anastasia inhaled the energy in the air along with the forest smells. After Wolf James had been running for what felt like mere minutes the came upon a station where a tired Emily had just finished dropping off her passengers.

Anastasia held out her clawed hand. She whispered in an echoed voice "Felis Agamen Animo." A small, smoky cat formed in her hand. She cuddled and played with it for a short while. When play time was done she said to the cat "Now go play with her," and pointed to Emily. The cat obeyed and walked over to Emily. It bounced onto her buffer bar and rubbed itself on her face. Emily said between yawns "What an... adorable little...kitten." The cat slipped itself between the crack where Emily's face ended and where the metal began and worked its way into her head, but Emily was too tired to notice or even care. She fell asleep soon after in a spare shed.

Wolf James asked his master "Shouldn't you also bind her to you while you're here?" Anastasia snickered. "With the spell I put on her I won't need to." After A brief escape back into the forest they took a break by a lake. Wolf James took one look at himself in the water and started to remember brief fragments of himself, but shook them off as soon as they came. For the rest of the night they terrorized people and caused lots of confusion and tons of delays. Anastasia soaked in the chaotic energy as Wolf James soaked in the brief memories of who he really was.


	6. P 6: A Legless Lizard and a Spacious Sea

The basilisk roared at them longingly. Feeling defeated, he lowered his head and sunk himself into the sand again. He attempted to cry, but with no luck (since lizards don't cry to show sadness). A voice said to him "You think you're having a bad day?" The legless lizard quickly raised and jolted his head side to side to see where the voice came from. It came from an old docked boat. His paint had been well worn away, but had no signifigant damage to make him unseaworthy. The boat said "If you think you're having a bad day, then do I have the story for you. Just today I had kids climbing on top of me taking pictures, get sand in me, and basically treating me like a sort of play ground! Wanna know what's worse? I have to deal with this every day! At least you have a whole ocean to explore. You could swim away from here and forget all your troubles. Explore the whole world and then some. As for me? I'm stuck beached. That's no way to go for any boat let alone me! I probably shouldn't be asking this of a giant sea monster, but what's your name if you have one?"

The sea serpent leaned his head closer to the boat. He made a frog like croaking noise that sounded like it could be a word, but the boat couldn't quite hear it. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I can't quite hear with with all the dreadful sand in my ears. Don't ask where they are because even I don't know. Can you speak up?" The basilisk made it again, but this time loud enough for him to hear "Hen... reeee." "Oh... well my name's Bulstrode. Nice to meet ya Henreeee. Its been so long since I've had someone to talk to. Sure, that someone is a mythological animal that I assumed to be fictitious until now, but someone to talk to nonetheless. How have you been?" Henry snorted and tilted his head away to try to show he was upset. "Not good, eh?" asked Bulstrode. "Well, tomorrow's another day. That's what I keep tellin' myself. Just get some shut eye, will ya?"

While Bulstrode has an easy time getting sleep, Henry had a hard time getting comfortable. The sand irritated his new scales and the sound of the waves was too loud. After what felt like hours, but was probably a few minutes, of tossing and turning on the sand he decided to try submerging his head in the water. It was very quite under the water. It also helped that the water felt soothing and the waning moon's light made the surface sparkle like a natural nightlight. He was fast asleep in seconds. Before his mind took him to the land of dreams he thought about what other pretty things he could see under water.

At the start of his dream he omnipitently watched a toad sit upon a large egg. It then hatched and out came a baby basilisk. In the next part of his dream he was a basilisk again chaising fish in a big, open reef. When he was able to eat all the fish the reef grew dark. He realized he was alone and lost. He swam and he swam, but found nothing. No one. With nowhere else to go he swam into the darkness' deep abyss of nothing.

Early the next morning Winston came by being driven by a good friend of Sir Topham Hat and his grandchildren Stephan, and Bridgett. "Ok, little dooders," he said, "Go on and play!" They unloaded their towels and pool toys and rushed down to the beach. Winston tried his best to look at their friend as he said "Glad to see that you're recovering from that nasty scratch, Brad!" Brad said back to him as he climbed out "Oh! Ah! Yeah. I dunno why I let that thing out. She just got in my head all polotician-like and the next thing I know I'm on my back all covered in blood. My old phone got totally totaled that night. Good thing I got a new phone to get my mind off that narly night." He sat on Winston's hood and started to play games on it.

Meanwhile, on the beach, Sir Topham Hat's grandkid played Marco Polo. His grandson swam away from his sister as she exclaimed repetitively "Marco!" with her eyes closed. "Polo!" he shouted as a big splash partially drowned out what he said. She said mockingly "Stephan, it's Polo! Not 'Oh low'." "I said 'Polo'!" he shouted. Bridgett only said "Sure you did," before continuing to repeat "Marco!" Stephan continued to say "Polo!' until he stepped on something hard and smooth. He took a deep breath and put his face in the water to see what it was. It looked like a big, grey, shiny rock until he looked further down and saw it had a long, green body and a giant dorsal fin. He didn't see the grey part rise from the water until it was too late.

"Marco!" Bridgett exclaimed before she head a giant splash and her brother's scream. Her eyes flung open as the giant sea serpent rose from the water revealing his endless row of sharp teeth. She screamed along with her brother as she scrambled to get out of the water. Her brother, meanwhile, held on for dear life on the monster fish's colossal dorsal fin. Brad got off his phone when he heard the screams and raced down to help them.

All the screaming woke up Bulstrode, who was able to assess the chaos going on. He saw one kid on Henry's head, one swimming away from him in fear, and one (presumably 25-30ish year old) man throwing rocks at Henry. Bulstrode yelled out "Everyone clam up!" This made everyone stop moving, even Henry. "Alright, now that everyone's simmered down allow me to explain the situation." He then gave them the rundown of what happened last night.

Brad asked the titanic lizard "Henry?" Henry nodded his head and let Stephan down onto the beach. Bridgette asked "What happened to you, Henry?" Henry could only muster "Mon...ster." "A monster did this to you?" asked Stephan. Henry nodded again.

Stephan and Bridgett formed a huddle. Stephan whispered to his sister "Bridgett, this is the chance of a lifetime! We can ride around on a sea monster! Everyone's gonna be so jelous!" Bridgett refuted "Stephan, that 'monster' is Henry! He's our friend. We can't take advantage of him like that." Brad invaded on the huddle. "What are you two dooders up to?" They broke the huddle and said semi-unanimously "Nothing..." Stephan walked up to Henry hesitantly "He-Henry?" he asked nervously, "C-can I ride you, please?" He gave Henry the puppy dog eyes. Bridgett caved in and joined her brother. "If you're going, then I am, too!" she whined to her brother. Henry couldn't say no.

For the next few hours the children held on tight to Henry's dorsal fin and enjoyed the sights along with Henry. Henry loved it equally as much since he was able to see things no other engine could dream of. He had no worry of sharks or other dangerous fish since his massive size alone made them scared for their lives. Meanwhile, his galavanting caught attention of news choppers, who reported that he had stolen them. The news caught attention of the Sodor Search and Rescue Center and Sir Topham Hat. Captain readied a net trap and whale tranquilizer. They raced to find the "beast" before the worst they assumed was to come.

Henry, having performed his fifth lap around the island that day, started to think about his situation in a more positive light. Maybe this isn't so bad after all! he thought. Maybe this is the start of a new chapter in my life. Maybe.. His thoughts were flushed away by the sound of Captain's motor and a rope going across his eye. The ropes wrapped around his whole body with no form of exit. He roared in fear as people worked to sedate him and escourt the children off him. His vision darkened as everything grew quiet. Then everything went black.


End file.
